


My Heart Belongs To You; Best Laid Plans

by mswarrior



Series: Soulmates Through Time; I Bare It, So They Don't Have To [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Christmas Fluff, Clexa Appreciation Week, F/F, Lexa's kind of a power bottom, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, clexa fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: If you've read SST, this timeline is a continuation of their life together. Although not crucial to read it would put this story in perspective. If you haven't, Clarke is 30 and Lexa just turned 29. They met when Clarke 10 and Lexa was 9.





	My Heart Belongs To You; Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read SST, this timeline is a continuation of their life together. Although not crucial to read it would put this story in perspective. If you haven't, Clarke is 30 and Lexa just turned 29. They met when Clarke 10 and Lexa was 9.

_December 23, 1997, Willow Elementary School, Virginia_

The smell of paste and kid-safe Tempera paint filled the classroom, as the third graders worked on homemade Christmas cards for their parents. Lexa organized the children's desks in a circle, so she could properly supervise their work until it was clear they were on their way to pieces of treasured art that would no doubt grace their parents' refrigerators for the holidays.

Earlier in the day, the children cut red and green craft paper into strips and joined the ends together to make garland and used it to decorate the green cardboard Christmas tree that was attached to the wall next to the blackboard. Each child made an ornament and glued them along the outstretch boughs, here and there. And Lexa, for her part, made a star covered in gold glitter and fixed it to the top of the tree.

Lexa was in her fourth year teaching, and Christmas vacation starts in two days. She was hoping that, like last year, the principal, Mrs. Graham, would let school out early on Christmas Eve, but the word from the teaching staff that the likelihood of that happening this year was slim to none.

A sudden gush of rain pounded against the windows, and a draft of cold wind seeped through an old crack in the window frame. Lexa shivered as she wadded up a piece of cloth and pushed it between the gap to keep the chilly air from coming inside. The room had some heating, but the room was leaky. The old heating unit couldn't heat the room suitably, and it was best to wear layered clothing to keep warm in the winter.

Lexa pulled her new red and white Christmas sweater tighter around her body. It was an early Christmas present from Clarke this morning, and it was one ugly sweater, but it was warm, and Clarke gave it to her, and she didn't have a heart not to wear it to school today. It had two strategy placed knitted puffy candy canes located on her breasts. Which she could have sworn, the loops were hanging just about where her nipples were, and when she slipped it on, Clarke fell over in laughter, bending at the waist and holding her sides at the look Lexa gave her when she pointed to her breasts. The smile on Clarke's face when saw the candy cane's location could have lit all of the lights on their Christmas tree, and for Lexa, that look was priceless.

Lexa couldn't wait. One more day of school, then Christmas at home, hopefully with Clarke for an extended vacation. With the first of January, landing on a Thursday, the school would be out until the first Monday of the new year, giving Lexa almost a two-week vacation. She wished that Clarke would take a few days off work, and she told her it depended on the workload and her furry patients, telling her it was a possibility.

Clarke's veterinary practice had taken off after she graduated from college, first working with her mentors at the first clinic she volunteered at when she still in high-school, then opening her own near their home. It was a small hospital with room to expand. Clarke's mother Maggie was over the moon when her daughter went into her footsteps, even though she treated animals, she was proud of her daughter.

"Ms. Lexa?" A quiet voice from the far side of the circle caught her attention.

"Yes, Ashley."

"I'm out of red paint." The little girl held the cup and tipped it over causing a few drops to spill over the desk. Lexa reached for a rag and quickly wiped it up.

"You are? Let me check your work out." Ashley drew a Santa Claus, and the figure's stomach was quite large. She chuckled to herself, pulling out the paint container and poured more red paint into the plastic cup for her and padded Ashley on her back. "Good job." One by one, the children started asking for different materials, and she found herself waiting on her kids. _Her kids._

Clarke and Lexa had decided not to have children, except for the furry four-legged kind, which currently consisted of Lance the goofy yellow lab, two elderly small mixed breed dogs, Sara and Belle they had since they were puppies and one tuxedo kitty named Sabrina, the newest member of their family, who rule over all of them with sharpened claws. So having children wasn't even a consideration between them. It had only come up a couple of times when they hung out with other straight and gay couples who were starting families. Lexa felt fulfilled teaching kids, and the desire between them having children of their own just didn't exist.

Lexa stirred when the alarm on her watch vibrated. It was set to go off ten minutes before the end of the day to give her time to wrap things up. In this case, to provide the children with time to clean up and put away their projects for tomorrow.

"Children, time's up. Starting with Christopher, form a line and place your paint brushes in the sink and paint cups on the counter, wash your hands and put your project in your cubby hole. If you haven't finished, we can complete them tomorrow." Lexa watched as one by one the children did as she instructed.

It was in her second year teaching when she finally got used to the children listening to her. Eight and nine-year-old kids eager to please, with the kind of curiosity that reminded her of her youth. The job she found satisfying and was happy that she had finally settled on a career. Her love of books hadn't changed and still had a desire to open a bookstore and maybe write someday. Perhaps someday in the future, but today this was her life.

Lexa stood next to the sink and poured the unused paint back into its containers and started to clean the brushes with the bustle of little children surrounded her then remember to tell them, "Don't forget your homework for today that's written on the blackboard. Please read pages 20 through 24 of your history book, and we will have a quiz on the subject. Last one of this year." Collective groans and few laughs when she turned around and made a face at the kids, and she moved back to finish washing up.

Lexa didn't notice at first when the sounds from the kids grew in volume, but when she heard the kids shouting her name, she turned to see her partner surrounded by the children just inside the doorway. They must have remembered from when Clarke had visited earlier in the year for a show and tell. Bringing puppies, kittens and a couple of hamsters in cages and taught them about keeping small animals and the duties of being a responsible caretaker.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!"

Clarke was wearing a Santa hat and carried a red felt bag over one shoulder. She shifted it in front of her and one by one she pulled out small wrapped gifts for everyone. Little trinkets she had found at a craft shop for kids. Tiny toys to start the Christmas off right. The children squealed, as Clarke looked over to Lexa giving her a wink. Clarke was in her element. Her partner loved animals, but she carried in her heart a tender place for children. It wasn't long before the bell rang and the kids filtered out yelling Merry Christmas as they left leaving the two of them alone.

Lexa turned off the water and wiped her hands as she swung around and leaned against the counter. "I like the hat, Santa Clarke."

That drew a smile and a laugh from Clarke, and she approached just out of reach. "Thanks. Say, I came up with an idea on the way over, and if you're up to it, I was wondering if interesting in going out to dinner tonight."

"On a school night?"

"Yeah, living dangerously, what ya say, a juicy steak and few drinks?" Clarke wagged her eyebrows at her.

"I wish I could, but I still have wrapping, a ton of laundry to do and grading test papers..." Lexa trailed off when her mind tried to remember all she had to accomplish before her vacation started.

The look on Clarke's face almost made her change her mind, but she did a one-eighty. "You know, maybe dinner at home would be better."

"I'm sorry about your plans, Clarke. It does sound great, but tomorrow your mom wants us over early for Christmas Eve, and I just got so many hours in the day to get everything done."

Clarke schooled her face from her disappointment into a smile. "It's okay," and rubbed the outside of Lexa's sweater covered arm. "So I won't keep you, and I'll let you finish up." Lexa wanted to kiss her when she saw the mischievous gaze twinkling in Clarke's eyes. It so very tempting and she was so very close that she could lean in an give her a quick kiss. But no. They agreed to a no touching policy at school, well at least only platonic touches around the kids. Clarke back off a bit then chuckled, "I see you've been busy."

"What's that?"

Clarke gently wiped her nose then showed her the gold glitter on her finger. "Ah, yes. My artistic ability is strickly gluing glitter to stars."

Clarke gave the Christmas tree a once over. "It looks great. So, I'll see you later at home?" Both stood side by side and Lexa stuck her finger into one of Clarke's belt loops and tugged her closer.

"Of course you will, silly. Dinner sounds great. I'll try and not be late."

~

Clarke waited while the children passed in front of her car, tapping on the steering wheel with her thumbs then signaled and slowly moved out into traffic. Cursing under her breath at how her evening out with Lexa just blew up in her face. She had planned this. Or thought she did, weeks in advance and had already made the dinner reservation. Deciding to head over to the restaurant and cancel them in person and maybe picked up a bottle of wine for tonight when an idea came to her. She could order dinner to go and save them time at home while she started the laundry and salvaged the evening.

Still, the disappointment at what she had planned for tonight weighed heavy in her gut. Clarke wanted tonight to be romantic and pushed a hand into her coat pocket and felt for the box. Inside a ring for Lexa that had been months in the planning. She designed the fitting and picked what she hoped was the perfect ring for her girl. An emerald gemstone set into a platinum band with two diamonds on either side. Now with the money, she was making from her business she could finally splurge on a proper ring for her girl.

She planned to give Lexa the ring after dinner over dessert and had a rough idea what she was going to say but not completely thought out. "Fuck, now what I'm going to do." Clarke blew out a frustrated breath, "Well, whatever it is, you've only got a few hours to come up with a plan."

~

It was way past the hour Clarke thought that Lexa would be home. She managed to get half of the laundry done and folded, just not put away yet. The dogs and cat fed, and dinner was warming in the oven. She would have started wrapping the presents, but Lexa insisted on doing the job herself and wouldn't deny her the fun.

Clarke rechecked the house, going from room to room making sure everything was in its place. This year was their twentieth anniversary in the home she grew up in after they purchased it from her mother five years ago. Lexa declared boldly earlier on in their relationship that it began the moment they met those many years ago when both became inseparable, that the time counted even though they hadn't explored a deeper relationship until they had grown into teenagers and then into adults. With the love and acceptance from her mother, it made it all that more comfortable not carry the shame and guilt that many of her friends had.

Damaged people whose lives were pretty messed up. With self-image issues and guilt; losing themselves in drugs, alcohol and hooking up with the wrong people and rejection from their families. Some had married the opposite sex, only to find out later what their lives felt empty and on the wrong path even with the children that came along. No, they were lucky, with the only thing that they couldn't have was the acceptance from society, legally.

To compensate, their friends created safe places to share vows, if not recognized by the laws of the land, then by close friends and family. Maybe one day that would all change, but for today Clarke wanted to show how deeply in love she was with her.

Clarke's heart jumped when she heard the garage door opening and did a quick glance over the living room and tried to look calm when Lexa struggled with the backdoor. She was laid down with more Christmas presents in department store bags.

"Shit, let me help you."

"Sorry, I'm late. But I had to pick up more presents on the way home from school."

Lexa stopped in place when she noticed the room lit up with candles and music playing in the background.

"Wow, honey. What's going on?"

Clarke took the bags out of her hands, then led her into the room, and she could feel her blood in her veins pulsing with a sudden rush of adrenaline. "Lexa, I...umm. I know you don't have a lot of time, but I got dinner for us, and I thought..." Clarke noticed that one of the bags Lexa was carrying was a wrinkled empty bag from a burger joint.

"Please tell me you haven't eaten yet."

"I wish I could. I'm sorry, but I was starving, and I couldn't wait. I thought I would save the time while I was out." Clarke wanted to cry as all of her plans were falling apart again, once more. "I mess something up, didn't I?"

"No, it's not you. I just should have planned this better."

"You've got me intrigued." Then her eyes fell on the flowers in a glass vase next to the two candles lit on either side, resting on dining room table. "Oh, Clarke."

Clarke looked up from where her eyes were looking at her feet. "It's nothing. I just..." Her words cut off when Lexa drew her into her arms and kissed her.

They kissed for awhile as Clarke's stomach started to settle and in the back of her mind, she tried to work out what to do next. When Lance danced around them wanting attention. Clarke smiled against Lexa's lips, and casually looked down to see he had the box with Lexa's ring in his mouth. Chewed up.

 _"LANCE, NO!"_ That set him off, and he ran towards the back of the house with Clarke hot on his tail and Lexa laughing at her retreating form.

"Clarke, what's going on?" Lexa said from the other room.

Clarke caught him and pulled the now mangled wet box out of his mouth. "Bad boy." She opened the box, and to her horror, the ring was gone, then looked down as Lance wagged her tongue at her, wanting her to play a game with what he had found.

"Fuck, please don't tell me you ate Lexa's ring." He didn't answer obviously but went down on his front paws, butt in the air wagging his tail urging her to play with him.

Clarke's vet mind went to the next few hours of dragging him to the office and sedating him and putting him under the x-ray machine to see where in his stomach the ring was lodged when she took a step and saw stars and cried out. Her sock covered foot stepped on the sharp object, wincing in pain, but relieved to find the ring caught up in the shag rug. Lance moved in quickly to snatch it away, and she had to pry the ring out of his mouth.

"What's with you today?"

"Who are you talking to?" Lexa dropped the bags on the bed as Clarke quickly stuffed the ring into her back pocket.

"Just this big goof."

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower. Ever since you pulled the gold glitter off of me, it feels like it's everywhere now."

Clarke schooled her face again and nonchalantly said, "Sure go ahead. I'll finish the laundry."

Lexa shook her head and turned stiffly around. "No, you need to wait until I'm out of the shower. You know the water pressure isn't that great if everything is running."

Clarke bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I guess Lance's goofiness is rubbing off on me."

Lexa shook her head at Clarke. She didn't seem suspicious, and Clarke gave her a smile that she hoped reflected, well frankly nothing and Lexa got her robe and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Clarke fell on the bed, exhausted. Then looked towards Lance who was now nudging her pocket where she stuffed the ring. "I swear to god. It's almost like you're trying to spoil this for me." Lance blinked and wagged his tongue. If she didn't know any better, he looked like the picture of innocence.

~

Clarke cleaned the ring of the fuzz from the rug, Lance's drool and found a small red velvet bag among the wrapping supplies to place it in and put it high on a shelf out of Lance's reach. Then eyed Sabrina sitting patiently on the kitchen counter and decided to put the ring in the freezer under a bag of frozen green beans to keep it safe. Clarke pursed her lips in frustration. For trying to make this evening into a romantic night that Lexa would never forget, it was a complete disaster, and she had yet to come up with what to say to Lexa when she gave her the ring.

Clarke retrieved the bottle of wine she purchased at the restaurant and got two glasses ready. She decided to go ahead and eat and removed the meal from the oven, which consisted of a meaty lasagna, garlic bread and fixed a small salad and ate in silence, running words over in her head of what she wanted to say to Lexa.

How was something so simple as giving a ring to Lexa turned into a chore? It was almost like she was jinx somehow. Yet, looking around their home and the love that oozed from every corner she did feel blessed. Today was just a hic-up that hopefully later they would laugh at, but for the moment those thoughtful words of poetry that Lexa found so easy to speak to her felt flat and uninspired coming from her lips.

That's when tears started to fall and brush them away frustratedly. "God, what is with me today? Everything is okay. We're okay." Clarke continued to pick at her dinner and waited for inspiration to come to her.

~

Lexa stopped in the darkened hallway and watched her partner in for a few minutes and caught part of what Clarke was saying but unclear about what was upsetting her. That's when she heard Clarke talking to herself and heard her name. Lexa strained to hear then startled when it was clear, her partner was crying, and immediately needed to find out why and fix it somehow.

"I love a glass wine, if you want to share," Lexa said as she came from the back of the house not wanted to startle Clarke and giveaway she was listening.

Clarke wiped her tears away and looked away as she poured Lexa a glass. "Did you find the rest of the glitter?"

Lexa took a sip of wine and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair and kissed the top of her head. "I did indeed." Now noticing the plate of food that Clarke was picking at was no ordinary meal. "That looks good, can I have a bite?"

"I thought you ate, already?"

"I've got a room for a taste."

That lightened Clarke's mood. "You bet," and scooped up a fork full of lasagna and held her hand under and offered it up to Lexa.

Lexa closed her eyes and murmured, "Hmm. That puts that burger to shame. I'll join you." Lexa fixed a small plate for herself and sat beside Clarke, and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, I guess you'll want to finish wrapping gifts tonight," Clarke offered.

Lexa quickly looked up from her plate. "Did you have something else in mind?"

Clarke visibly swallowed, then cautiously stated, "I did sort of have a plan tonight, but it..."

"If you were going to say, _but it can wait_ , by the look on your face, it's telling me it can't."

Clarke's face turned red and put up one finger, pushing away from the table. "Give me a second." Clarke went to the freezer and fumble around for a bit then returned and gathered Lexa's hands in hers.

Clarke took time to look at Lexa, really looked at her, cupping her cheek and running a thumb over her blush. "I never tell you enough how much I love you."

"Oh, I'd have to disagree with..." Clarke put a finger against her lips.

"You became my first friend that September morning twenty years ago and were the first person I could trust. I can't imagine how empty my life would have been if we never met. It makes me think about how many months you put up with my time away at college and my long hours at the hospital. Through all of it, you've been by my side. I wouldn't be the person I am today, without your love and support. But, more than that you made me see the passion in your poetry. You made me understand what love was."

Lexa sniffed and held Clarke's hand tighter. "I love you too, honey."

Clarke smiled and pulled out the velvet bag from her pocket and removed the ring and heard Lexa gasp. "It was supposed to be in a box, but our son got to it first." Glancing at Lance laying unconcern in the space between the couch and dining room table. Clarke lifted her chin and went to one knee and held Lexa's left hand. Lexa's breath caught in her throat as tears well up in her eyes.

"You make me realize how precise life is, how easy we can forget to tell that one person when things seem at there worst. My heart belongs to you." Clarke brought the ring up as the light from the hanging pendant over the table caught the gleam of the stones.

Clarke slipped it on her ring finger as Lexa watched. "I had no idea..." Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke into a hug. Overwhelmed by the ring and Clarke's words and held up her hand to see the beautiful ring now gracing her finger and blinked at the size of the emerald and diamonds. The fit was perfect and pulled Clarke into a tighter squeeze.

"It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding..." Lexa held her impossibly tighter, and words she wanted to say to Clarke caught in her throat then spilled out, "I'm sorry I spoiled your plans tonight."

"Shh, you know what they say about best-laid plans?"

"What's that?

"Hmm, they often go awry, or something like tha..." Clarke's words cut off when Lexa kiss her. A slow, languid connection that caused Clarke's legs to shake. Lexa pulled back and rested her forehead against hers for a moment to calm her heart from the love of Clarke spilling over the sides, then ducked her head and pressed her lips against Clarke's once more feeling all the love she had for her well up.

Clarke removed the clasp that held Lexa's hair in place and ran her fingers through the soft curls as Lexa found herself moved back into their bedroom never taking her lips off of each other as the walked back through the living room and neared the hallway. Lexa stopped Clarke and reached down to grab the Santa hat from the end table and put it back on Clarke's head. Clarke looked up and rolled her eyes and smiling into their kiss.

They tripped over Lance following them in the hallway and gingerly stepped over the Sabrina by the dresser as Sara and Belle, jumped off the bed when Lexa's legs brushed against the bed and pulled her down with her. Clarke hovered over her, running her hand along the outside of her face, cupping her chin as she moved to slide her tongue inside past her lips.

~

Clarke desire for Lexa quickly rose when she pressed her body into hers. It caused her robe fall open to reveal underneath her bra and panties, she held one of her lace covered breast and ran her tongue between the valley as the heat between them surged when Lexa whispered in a tone to get her attention, "Take off my robe." Clarke raised an eyebrow at her request.

Lexa's looks and demeanor were deceiving to everyone who thought they knew her. Clarke understood that existing beneath her clothes when she was laid bare, within the tight muscles and curves lived this wild creature she sought to tame. Tonight would be one of those nights, Lexa would submit but be in charge and would ask directly from Clarke what she wanted, what she needed from her. Their sex life had been full, and they had explored almost every inch of each other's bodies, but when Lexa opened up to her so completely like this, it took her breath away.

Clarke didn't want to hurry this part, letting anticipation grow to a slow burn between Lexa's thighs and the want in her eyes. Lexa watched as she ran her hands over her legs and to the warmth coming from her center, and now could feel wetness coating her lace undies under her fingertips. Clarke slipped one underneath to edge a finger to just inside when Lexa grabbed her wrist stopping her movement.

"My robe, Clarke," she said it with a lazy smile. Clarke sensed a growing patch of wet between her legs, with her demands and nodded her head and pulled Lexa up, and eased the garment off of her shoulders. Standing in matching lace bra and panties, Clarke knelt down and rubbed her cheek over the inside of her thighs. She could smell her scent now and Clarke's mouth watered to lick the growing desire spilling out of her.

She felt Lexa's hand on her hair. She looked up the expanse of her body and leaned in to kiss her along inside of her legs and moved to her face center again and inhaled her scent. It wrapped around her soul as she did the same with her arms around Lexa's body and lingering for a moment. Feeling the love for Lexa and the need to give herself wholly to her demands.

She gazed back up at Lexa's face and hooked her fingers around the edges of the lace underwear and slid them down her thighs and held Lexa's hand while she slipped them off and tossed them into the pile of clothes in the corner. Clarke sucked in a breath at the sight of her clit, red, glistening as it peaked from its hood.

Clarke could take her now in this instant. She could easily reach out with her tongue for a taste, but Lexa was leading this dance and swallowed and stood up an enveloped in her arms again and pulled her tight to her body, and it was Lexa that initiated the kiss. It was a longing deep wet kiss, the one where Lexa cupped one hand around her head and the other on her cheek. That kiss almost took Clarke's knees out, and through the haze of that kiss her hands went reflexively around her back and unsnapped her bra with the flick of her wrist. Lexa moved away from her, and back on the bed and laid against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

Clarke hurried to removed her clothes and reached to fasten her bra when Lexa held up one lazy hand. "No. Stop. Please leave those on," she said with a command in her voice, that quickly changed to one of softness, "They're so lovely Clarke, are they new?"

She nodded at her question, unable to form words at the vision of Lexa laying naked and gazing at her with hungry eyes beginning to devour her as Lexa wagged her legs open. Lexa's sex was wet, swollen and waiting for her.

Clarke planned if this evening went the way she hoped she would be prepared by wearing a matching pair red and black lace underthings, and Lexa was seeing them for the first time. She adjusted the Santa hat's pom-pom to the side and gave her grin.

"Merry Christmas Lexa."

"Lucky me."

Lexa's eyes were fixed on her breasts, and taut stomach and legs. Those long runs and workout classes had kept them both in shape; as much as she dreaded climbing out of bed some mornings and running with Lexa, seeing her admire her body made it worth the sweat and sore muscles.

Clarke waited as Lexa's eyes roamed over her body. Making her wait, causing her to grow wetter, then put up one finger and motion for her to come to her. Clarke obeyed going on her hands and knees and slowly crawled to where she was laying. Lexa's eyes stayed on her breasts as the lace could barely able to contain her cleavage, and her nipples were visible through the light material. Lexa's face reflected losing a bit of control when she forced her eyes to look up at Clarke as mouth parted with desire. Clarke sat back on her knees and kept her hands on her legs and waited.

~

"Have you been naughty or nice this year, Clarke?" Yes, that it even sounded corny to Lexa, but seeing this vision of pure sex coming from Clarke, she was hoping that she would say naughty, but Lexa could work with nice.

Clarke hesitated to respond then said, "Oh, I've been nice, Lexa."

"Hmm." Lexa contemplated for a moment then, and she spread her legs wider for her as an offering but held her hand up when Clarke moved to position herself between her thighs.

Lexa waited, as Clarke's eyes went to her sex and took in a shaky breath. Lexa shifted her position down a bit and brought her hand to her dark curls and edged her fingers along her outer wet labia, opening her lips and bringing soaked fingers to her clit and back down between her legs, pushing a middle finger inside to the first knuckle.

Lexa watched Clarke's eyes following her fingers as she pleasured herself. It was a gift to see Clarke's hands grasping her thighs to keep herself from jumping her bones. She plunged deeper inside and released a gasp and arched her back at the intense longing look Clarke was giving her.

Clarke's hands began to leave marks on her legs were she was squeezing and took pity on her and unclasp her hand from her leg and rest on her knee. Clarke waited, and Lexa winked giving her permission to touch her. Clarke then pushed her legs open to spread them wider apart.

Nothing was hidden from Clarke now as she worked her clit and pushed her long fingers inside and Clarke whimpered in protest at watching, smelling yet now allowed to touch her but on her parted legs.

Lexa close, so very close and could easily fall over into a release, but edged herself as her eyes grew hooded and whispered to Clarke. "I need you inside me, Clarke." She was losing control of this exhibition, and Clarke quickly moved to her side and lifted her hand away and took over.

~

Clarke didn't just let her passion overtake her senses. She became gentle and held herself up with one outstretched arm resting on the mattress and move her fingers along Lexa's cunt with care. Slow and leisurely passing over her clit. Watching Lexa's face when she would find a particularly pleasurable area and focus a little more pressure, and seeing the equal reaction as she jerked her hips upward or when she bit down on her plump lower lip.

Lexa breath came out in jerky gasps with each pass of her fingers, never going inside, not yet. Just slow, deliberate touches meant to stroke the flame in her body.

When Clarke couldn't hold back the desire to fill Lexa she watched her face as she pushed two fingers deep inside her. Searching and touching the wet silken depth of her.

"Oh fuck yes, Clarke."

A deep sensual groan escaped Lexa's parted lips. Clarke's lips found her neck, and she trailed a line of tender bites around her shoulder down to her breast, taking a nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue over the tip. Pressing inside of Lexa as she found a rhythm in her hips.

Clarke shifted downward as she continued to bathe Lexa with her tongue along the center of her stomach and to reach the seat of her desire. Then ran her tongue along her folds and parted them and licked up her center. A moan escaped Lexa as she fumbled for her head and held her in place. Rolling her hips over her tongue in a sensual grind.

"Yes, there Clarke, right there," Lexa gasped.

Clarke hummed at her taste. It was heady, warm and Lexa's unique flavor, not that she had any idea what another woman would have tasted like, except for herself through deep kisses from Lexa after she had kissed her intimately. Lexa smelled like seduction and desire, and all rolled up into a beautiful package for Clarke to unwrap to find her secrets.

Clarke reached under Lexa, cupping her ass and pulled her closer and pushed her tongue deeper inside her. Through the haze of lust, she became of aware of Lexa's fingers coming to rest on her clit and move in a gentle circle over her swollen tip. Clarke eyes followed Lexa's fingers and groaned into her sex, running her tongue along the outside of her opening then plunging inside reaching for the delicate spot and angle her tongue to graze against the sensitive area.

"Oh, god yes Clarke," Lexa moaned. "I'm so close, baby."

Clarke replaced her tongue with her fingers plunging deep and nudging her Lexa's fingers aside, and she latched onto Clarke clit. Sucking and flicking her tongue over the swollen tip that had pushed out of its hood.

She could feel now the strong motion of her hips. Lexa was close to her climax, sensing how she rubbed her clit over her tongue that would soon send her over. It came quickly when Lexa's back arched into her orgasm and let out shudder gasp, and muscles deep inside her clung to Clarke's fingers as the warm wetness spill out over Clarke's mouth and chin. Clarke moaned at the slick covering the inside Lexa's legs and began licking it up, feeling Lexa's fingers run through the damp locks trying desperately to hold her place and ride out her pleasure with the quaking of her hips.

Clarke lost the Santa hat as made love to Lexa, and she mentally laughed and the thought and looked at the resting form of her lover. One hand in Clarke's hair, the other draped over her head. Her eyes closed, every once in a while a leftover spasm jerked along her body. Clarke rested her head on her mound and her hands around her thighs.

Lexa laid still, and for a moment Clarke thought she had drifted off to sleep when in a quiet voice she began to speak.

 _Your tongue moves over me and licks me._  
_You taste my longing and my love for you._  
_It's divine presence rolling against me._  
_Always, bringing me to fulfillment at its touch._

Clarke sighed at the sweet, silly poem about her tongue, and felt Lexa pulling at her and she shifted and moved to lay on top of her. She was about to fall asleep when Lexa's hands moved around her back and unfastened her bra.

"You're overdressed, Clarke."

"I am?" Clarke said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, you are," Lexa said in all seriousness.

She felt Lexa pulling at her lace panties, wrestling to seize control back from her and quickly helped her removed them. She tried to lay over on her side when she felt Lexa pulling at her again. Her eyes caught her sucking on her bottom lip. Lexa tapped her chest, and her meaning was clear.

"Come here baby," Lexa said.

Clarke moved to straddle her body then positioning herself over her until she settled softly down onto her mouth. She rested her arms on the headboard and felt a warm tongue licked up her drenched sex.

"Damn, Lexa," cried out as an uncontrollable jerk of her hips against her mouth when Lexa's warm tongue plunged inside of her, and she felt Lexa smiled against her sex.

Clarke was wet, and her slick quickly coated her face. Lexa's eyes watched her as her hips began to move over her face in a natural rolling motion. Shifting around and over her lips, trying to catch her tongue in just the right spot.

Lexa's hands held her ass as she guided her motion, and grind down on her tongue. Clarke was close, too close and she wanted to back off a bit and not come too quickly. Lexa must have felt it also, and she moved to a less sensitive spot and sucked just on the outside of her lips then bit down, then moved back to concentrating on bringing her to completion.

~

Lexa could feel Clarke stiffen up and focus on running her clit firmly on her tongue as she held it firm and still for her. Her breaths came in short gasps and moans.

"Oh god...I'm...almost.." With a grunt and cry, Clarke came, spilling her slick over face down into her hair. Clarke didn't stop moving over her until she felt her body calming down and her body satiated.

Lexa looked up at her full breast heaving as Clarke caught her breath, then she adjusted herself and laid by her side. Her arm came around the lay across her waist.

"Oh my god, Lexa. Talk about talented tongues; you are truly gifted, sweetheart."

The bold, uncensored comment from Clarke, caused Lexa a blush, and she turned to see a contented smile on her lover's face. Lexa reached up and wipe the wetness from her lips, and Clarke rolled on top of her and licked into her mouth.

With the afterglow of their warm bodies and to Lexa, Clarke was her home. She ran her hand along her back and contemplated the gift she had hidden in the Christmas tree. There was a special gift hidden within the boughs of their Christmas tree and thought for sure that Clarke had spotted one morning when she caught her shaking some of the gifts under the tree. The present could easily be seen with the blinking red fairy light next to it giving its location away. But, no she hadn't even noticed. She couldn't wait till Christmas morning to give it to her.

"Hey, I've got to get something in the kitchen, do you want anything?"

Lexa sat up, and Clarke ran her hand over her shoulder and pushed her now messed up hair away from her face.

"Maybe a glass of water."

Lexa grabbed a robe and padded out of the room. The animals had settled themselves on the sofa, tucked into the pillows and blankets that always covered them. Only Sabrina was awake and watched her removed something from the tree and then laid her head back down.  
Lexa returned with the water and snuggled under the blankets with Clarke. Waiting to let the moment to settle between them.

"So, since you've been so nice this year Clarke, I think you deserved an early Christmas present."

"I thought that this was my present." She motions to the two of them.

"Yes, no doubt, but I had something else in mind."

She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the gift that she hid in the tree and laid it on her chest."

"Merry Christmas Clarke."

"What's this?" Clarke question.

"Open it."

Clarke smiled and quickly sat up, the gleam in her eyes made Lexa's heart grow a little bigger at the joy of watching Clarke open the gift.  
The realization of what this was, dawned on Clarke and her eyes came up to meet Lexa's. Inside the small box was a ring. An inlaid blue sapphire in a silver band with diamonds on either side.

Tears started forming in Clarke's eyes, and Lexa took the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger. She held her hand, looking down it and then to Clarke's face.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world, Clarke. I've wanted to get you something that when you looked at it, it reminded you of us and what we have together."

"It looks like we had the same idea this year Lexa," Clarke said with a laugh as she reached for Lexa's hand they intertwined them together. "It's so beautiful. I love it, honey."

They settled back into bed, and Clarke turned off the bedside lamp and tucked Lexa beside her and joined their hands together again.

Clarke couldn't stop smiling at how everything turned out. It was better than she could have imagined and pulled Lexa closer to her body.

"Merry Christmas Lexa."

 

 

 


End file.
